CRUSADER TETRA page 7
http://crusader-tetra.wikia.com/wiki/CRUSADER_TETRA_Wiki "Crusader Tetra Walkthrough" ITEM MINI QUESTS This section is dedicated to detailing information regarding mini quests and or available item pick ups. PICK UP ITEM QUESTS These mini quests will list all pick up items. *'''---Potion-Red---''' The potion red can be obtained at the start of your playthrough and is essential to your battle survial.To aquire this item you must go to''' Gaia lounge and then go to where the 2 NPCs are standing''(near the table to the right)''go through the middle right wall to find the '''potion-red sitting on the ground. Or if you happened to miss the potion red at the beginning of Gaia isle '''you can get it in an inn at '''Seaport town. * '---Potion-Orange---' In Corona village 'on '''Vulcan isle '''go into the first house north of you.Once inside touch the wall at the top left to reveal a staircase to the right of the room.When you go down the stairs you will find the potion for 200 XP that is if you have found the potion red first. * '---Heart-R---''' To obtain this item you would have needed the potion orange mini quest completed.If so go back through '''Granite cave '''and go to '''Gaia isle.Once there approach the sand below the cave. Stand above the patch of sand that is furthest to the south protruding outward.Press A 'near that patch and you will find Heart-R.It comes with the auto-regen ability.So every 60 seconds you will recover 10 HP. * '---ATKDice---''' At the start of the game go into '''Gaia lounge.Go over to the right of the room and touch the middle brick at the top of the wall past the lounge table.You will hear a fanfare sound once done correctly.Past the area where you picked up the potion red go over to the wall a little more left to see an extra room.Travel to the bottom and you'll see 2 NPCs.Speak to the old man to recieve the ATK dice. * '---Mystic Ore---' This special elemental ore can be found on Vulcan isle,located in Corona village.To obtain the ore you need to have the dragon armor mini quest completed.If so travel across the lava, you'll see a small patch of land in the lava field.If you are LV.20 or higher the mystic ore will appear in the center of the island. * '---Holy Bracer---' to get this item you need the dragon armor mini quest completed and then you need to return Seaport town on Gaia isle and go into the house on the right.If the required mini quest is completed the right side wall will open a passage way.Travel through to find an extra room containing the Holy bracer. * '---Alpha Jewel---' The first 2 chapters of the game needs to be completed and you need to have done the bubble pin mini quest.Go to Barren castle '''and speak with the soldier on the left to activated the secret quest. Once its activated head to '''Gaia isle and touch the tree that is to the furthest bottom left.If done correctly you will enter a secret grotto.Defeat your reflection to be able to get the item. * '---Omega Jewel---' After having the dragon armor quest completed go to Corona village 'and go across the lava.You will find a cave.When you enter the cave the jewel will be there. * '---Bubble Pin---''' The dragon armor mini quest and fire gemstone mission has to be completed.If so a hole will appear in the top right of the 'Vulcan isle '''overworld.Down the hole is a sacred well,inside the well is a boss.Defeating the boss will allow you to get the bubble pin. * '---Dragon Armor---''' One must have access to '''Vulcan isle and have defeated the Shadow guardian.Then go inside corona mountain and defeat the dragon boss, Dracflar 'by completing the wyrmslayer mini quest. * ---'''Phoenix Egg---' When you arrive at '''seaport town '''there is an old man that will request of you to find the legendary '''Phoenix when you speak with him.Once you gain access to Vulcan isle '''you need to go towards '''Corona village and enter the forest below the town.Only if this quest is active and you are LV.20 you can enter the Gypsy's 'hiding place,'Vulcan library.Speaking to the Gypsy '''is key to being able to speak with the '''Phoenix.Afterwards go back towards the bridge where you crossed in order to reach Vulcan isle.Near the bridge is a cave where the Phoenix '''dwells.Defeat the '''Phoenix to get a key from the old man back in seaport town.Now you can open the door to a secret shop inside one of the houses.You will then be able to purchase Phoenix eggs '''for 500 '''XP. * '---Phoenix Boots---' After opening the Seaport town '''secret store you can also purchase the '''Phoenix Boots '''from the same spot as the '''Phoenix eggs.The boots costs 500 XP. * '---Phoenix Armor--' This special armor will appear in the same store as the Phoenix boots.The catch is the store will only have it in stock for you if the Phoenix boots was already purchased.However the second catch is you can only buy it if you upgrade your wyrmslayer armor to max level.If the conditions are met then you can purchase this item for 1350 XP. * '---Family Portrait---' This special item can only be obtained if the "beginning and end" mini-quest has been initiated.If so then after you defeat Lord Barren, '''you need to interact with him once again to trigger a special family cutscene.After you learn some interesting information you will receive the family portrait,which will bring Tetra determination and increase her overall critical hit rate of all attacks. * '---Julie's Rose---' The shortcut back to '''Gaia isle '''must be active.To do so you need to enter the first cave you see when crossing the bridge to '''Vulcan isle.Inside the cave is 2 paths.One leads to the Phoenix '''and the other leads to a cracked wall.When you approach the wall a boss fight will trigger.Once you defeat the boss the wall will collapse and explode.Going through the new entrance puts you in front of '''Xenon town.However before revisiting the first town you need to also have access to Barren castle.Go into the left tower of the castle and on the second floor there's a switch by the far right wall.Once it's pressed a secret staircase will appear,which leads to the Princesses room.Inside is Tetra's diary.After you read it you will acquire a special pendant.Take the pendant to Julie for a special cutscene.Julie will then give you a magical rose.The rose will protect you from status effects if you "defend" at the right time with Julie's love and blessing. * '---Power Braclet---' Defeat the ultimate boss in Limbo, 'located inside the shrine of the Avatar. However you must be LV.50 to engage with the ultimate boss. WEAPON MINI QUESTS This section lists all weapon mini quests/events * '---Masa Blade---''' Starting weapon that can be found in Tetra's house. * '---Royal Bow--' One of the many starting weapons found in Tetra's house. * '---Power Glove---' One of the many starting weapons found in Tetra's house. * '--Geo Wand---' One of the many starting weapons found in Tetra's house. * '---Masa Blade LV.2---' To upgrade the primary weapon simply find the Mystic ore. * '---WyrmSlayer---' To acquire this weapon you need to be at least LV.15 and go to '''Seaport town.Inside is a dojo with a monk.Speak with him to battle.When you win talk to him again to gain the Wyrmslayer. * '---WyrmSlayer LV.2---' In Gale isle 'there is a weapon upgrade shop that will upgrade the wyrmslayer to LV.2 for 500 XP. * '---Gyro Dagger---''' Within the same room you find the Potion '''Orange you can also purchase this weapon for a whopping 825 XP. * '---Guilded Lance---' After the Phoenix egg mini-quest is completed this weapon can be purchased for 375 XP 'in the '''Seaport town '''secret store. * '---Skull Axe---''' Only while the '''Phoenix egg mini-quest is active you can enter Vulcan library '''to speak with the '''Gypsy.He will give you this weapon, as it is the only thing that can damage the Phoenix '''so you can complete your mission to retrieve the '''Phoenix eggs. * '---DEATH Scythe---' With the key you get from the old man in seaport town you can then open the graveyard in Limbo.Once it's open check one of the tombstones to encounter a secret boss battle with DEATH.If you somehow magically defeat him a chest will spawn with his weapon inside. * '---Alundhralum Blade---' to get this special ultimate weapon,one must have done the 'beginning and end' mini quest.Then once inside the Aether temple there is a room with 4 number swtiches on the ground.Once they are stepped on in the correct order the door up north will open to a shrine for the strongest weapon in the game. ELEMENT CRYSTALS This section is about the secret element crystals for Tetra's primary sword. In Granite cave '''there is a wall with 4 crystals on them.Each crystal has an elemental property to it and can change your weapons attack type to the element of the stone.The crystals are detailed as the following: red-fire,yellow-gaia,blue-water,green-aero white-normal. To activate the crystals you need to have found the mystic ore.Once thats done you can change the affinity of your weapon by standing in front of it then pressing '''A.If you have more than 20 XP you can change the weapon type.